BODYGUARD
by strawberries rule
Summary: UPDATED! AU! FUTURE AU! haley is famous [singer.actress]! NALEY! please R & R!
1. hellooooooo, bodyguard

Yeah I know I have like 5 stories out there that I have to finish, BUT I thought about this a little while doing homework. HOPEFULLY, you all will like it.  
  
It's just the prologue, but if anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter, you can e-mail me, or write it in your review. THANKS! HAPPY READING! -marg.  
  
Prologue  
  
"Lucas, do I HAVE to do this?" whined Haley, playing with the cushion next to her on the large leather couch.  
  
Lucas stared up at her sternly from the desk he was sitting at, holding a phone to his ear. Telling the person to 'hold on,' he covered the mouthpiece and sighed. "Hales, we've been over this about how many times? It's about time you start accepting it." Clearing his throat, he returned to his conversation, holding up a finger, telling Haley to wait, every time she tried to open her mouth.  
  
Feeling like she did when she was 5, she slouched on the couch, and stared at the flat screen TV on the wall. The bright pictures moving, she lifted the remote and turned on the volume, right when the commercials came on.  
  
Laughing at the lame commercials, she waited patiently for the movie to come back on. Watching the preview for the next One Tree Hill, she impatiently started to tap the ground with her sandals. Pulling the cushion unto her lap, she stared disinterestingly at the TV when her commercial for Neutrogena came on.  
  
Flipping the channel, she leaned back on the couch, and settled on the Food Channel. Glancing over at Lucas, she noted that he was still discussing the current issue heatedly. Turning her gaze back over to the TV, she watched as Iron Chef America and some newbie tried to make exquisite meals with clams.  
  
iYuck/i, she thought, almost gagging, [i]Clams?! Gross, who in their right minds would eat clam? [/i] Then remembering that Lucas, sitting over there, ate clams, thought [i]Oh, right. I forgot. Anger boy eats clams, and eats them often.[/i] Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she fought the urge to throw up.  
  
Flipping the channel over to USA Network, she saw her movie playing, and without pausing, flipped over to MTV, where they were discussing her new movie that was out. A little disgusted, but touched by the faithfulness and obsessive-ness of the fans, she turned off the TV and stood up, smoothing her shirt out.  
  
"Lucas, I'm gonna head out. I'll see you later," she waved, as Lucas jotted down some numbers unto a Post-It.  
  
"Don't leave yet. Let me drive you home. Actually, just wait. I've got a surprise for you," Lucas cried excitedly, ending his phone call.  
  
Haley, bored to death now, turned from the door, and said, "But it's not my birthday. Why would you get me anything?"  
  
Lucas smirked, "Can't I give my friend a present whenever I want?"  
  
"Uh, no. Last time, as my friend AND MANAGER/AGENT, you signed me up for some crazy deal. That was NO fun. And I was stuck with recording old, played out songs. And let me remind you of the time when you signed me up for that lame, very lame, movie that you KNEW I didn't want! Do you remember, or must I refresh your memory for you?" She cried out, jabbing him in the chest.  
  
Rubbing his chest in mock-pain, Lucas laughed, "Yeah, but it got you money. Rich and famous, Hales. Rich and famous."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she argued, "You got money too. Remember?"  
  
Lucas argued back, "So what? As your manager, I'm entitled to at least a small percent." Waving the topic away with his hand, he started another topic, "Well, just wait until your surprise gets here."  
  
Haley pretended to think about it. "How about.no?" She said, heading out. She managed to get halfway to her car, when a black SUV rolled up and blocked her path.  
  
Lucas walked over behind her. "Here it is. Your present."  
  
The driver rolled down the window, long enough to hand a ticket over to Lucas, then he drove off.  
  
Haley, skeptically, asked, "What is it?"  
  
Lucas opened up the ticket and exclaimed, "A trip to a secluded island!"  
  
Sighing, Haley responded, "And how do I manage to have time for this? You booked my calendar for like the next two years."  
  
Chuckling, Lucas replied, "Well, I cleared 2 weeks and managed to book this trip for you. You deserve it."  
  
Grabbing the ticket before Lucas could change his mind, Haley leaned over and hugged him. "Thanks Luke. So when do I leave?"  
  
"Uh, not so fast. I also hired a bodyguard to watch over you, just in case that stalker manages to locate you."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Haley started, "Luke.I don't need some big, tough guy to watch over me. I can handle it all on my own."  
  
"Right. Like the time when you went shopping alone, and almost got run over? Or what about that time when fans locked you in your car? Or what about."  
  
"Okay! I got the point! Sheesh, stop while you're ahead."  
  
Before Haley could walk further towards her car, Lucas cried out, "The bodyguard will pick you up tomorrow. That's when your plane leaves. Remember to call me from the plane!"  
  
Turning around to blow him a kiss, Haley yelled, "I will! Thanks so much Luke! But I'll never forgive you for the bodyguard!"  
  
Slamming the door, Haley drove off towards her house, located a few blocks from where Lucas's mansion was located.  
  
"Great. I'm going to be baby-sat during my vacation. God damn it!" Haley muttered, easing into her driveway.  
  
Getting out of her car, she rushed into the house, ticket in hand. Telling the housekeeper that she needn't come for the next 2 weeks, Haley generously paid her, and called the limo driver.  
  
After packing for 2 hours, Haley was burned out. "Geesh! Who knew packing could be so damn tiring?" she asked aloud to the empty house, lying back on her king-sized bed.  
  
She debated whether to call Brooke or not, but decided against it, seeing how Brooke had mentioned that she would be posing for YM, VOGUE, and various magazines. Taking into consideration that Brooke would be tired, Haley set the phone back, and turned on the stereo.  
  
Since it was automatic, shutting off after an hour, Haley didn't think about turning it off as she drifted into deep sleep.  
  
~NEXT MORNING~  
  
Waking up abruptly at 8, Haley scrambled to the bathroom. Emerging 40 minutes later, freshly scrubbed and dressed, she walked to the kitchen and started making breakfast.  
  
Forgetting all about the bodyguard business, Haley was startled when the doorbell rang. When the doorbell rang again, when Haley had almost reached the door, she flung the door wide open, angry.  
  
But the sight in front of her was.interesting. There stood a very tall, about 6'1", man, holding a suitcase in one hand, flowers in the other, staring at her impatiently.  
  
"Uh, who are you?" she demanded.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I'm Nathan Scott, your bodyguard from Bodyguard INC." He answered, handing the bouquet to her.  
  
Accepting gratefully, Haley ushered him in, annoyance from yesterday rising back in her mind.  
  
"Thanks. I'm Haley James."  
  
"Yeah, I know," he interrupted, unimpressed. He set his suitcase near the doorway, and asked, "Ready to go yet? Plane leaves in an hour."  
  
"Well then we have plenty of time. Would you care for some breakfast?" she asked, suddenly nervous.  
  
"uh, no thanks. Already ate. Listen, if you're not ready yet, I could wait in the car. Just hurry up," he ordered, picking up his suitcase.  
  
"Didn't you just say we had an hour?" she asked, heading into the kitchen.  
  
Following her, suitcase still in hand, Nathan replied, "No. I said the PLANE leaves in an hour. We leave here now."  
  
"Well, I'm not ready. Wait here. I'll be ready in 10 minutes," she replied, brushing against him. Trying to lean out of the way, he didn't fail to notice that she fit perfectly against him.  
  
Watching her butt, as she walked down the corridor, he smiled to himself. [i]This was going to be one fun vacation. Hopefully, she's not hard to keep an eye on, the last girl was hell! She wanted to play hide-and-go- seek all the f%@#in' time..Hell no, there is NO F$#@%n' way that I'm doing THAT again! [/i] He thought, scowling at the thought, waiting for Haley to emerge.  
  
~~ [i] and [/i] mean that in between, the words are SUPPOSED to be in ITALICS! Well, hopefully you understood that before. HOPE YOU LIKED IT! Thanks! -marg. 


	2. oooo it's getting hot in here!

Thanks for the reviews! No matter how few, I STILL LOVE them!! Keep 'em coming! xD -marg.  
  
Ch. 1 PART 1  
  
Keeping his eyes still trained on the corridor, Nathan's smile turned grim. [i]What is taking her so long?![/i] He thought, tugging the bottom of his sweater down a little.  
  
He had settled on a stool, bringing it out of the kitchen, into the doorway, to watch for Haley to emerge.  
  
Leaning a little until his back touched the door frame, Nathan brought his watch into view. [i]Damn, only 4 more minutes. What the hell could she be doing now?[/i] Nathan thought, trying to answer his question himself.  
  
His foot tapping, he tried to think of what she could be doing now, at this very moment.  
  
A very possible idea came into mind, and he jolted straight up. [i]Ah, hell no. She can't be packing NOW! [/i]  
  
Hoping that wasn't true, Nathan decided to investigate himself. Walking down towards the room Haley had been in for 6 minutes, Nathan prayed that she was just changing.  
  
[i]Even that other girl had been ready when I arrived. But then again, she abandoned me in the airport. God! That had been hell! He contemplated on the events. I had to stall the fuckin' plane just to find her ass. Yeah, that looked great on my report to the boss. Shit, he almost fired me.[/i]  
  
Concluding that he wouldn't let this one do that to him, he stopped in front of the room. Bringing his hand up to turn the knob, he gently pushed the door open. What was in front of him was a surprise. Even he hadn't predicted this outcome.  
  
"Um, did I come at a bad time?" Nathan asked, bringing his hand to the back of his head, blushing. [i]Oh man, am I blushing? Why the heck am I blushing? She's not even fully naked, for God's sake![/i]  
  
Haley, still in shock, turned to Nathan, unaware of her lack of clothing. Nathan had never, in the few years that he'd been a bodyguard, seen eyes so full of fear like he did right now. And it scared him.  
  
Haley's head was spinning and the last thing she felt was a pair of arms catch her before she fell.  
  
Nathan lunged and caught Haley before she reached the ground. Out of her hand fluttered to the ground, a red envelope with Haley James scribbled across the front.  
  
Though Nathan had been with naked women before, yes he was not a virgin, he felt as though he was intruding into Haley's privacy holding her in his arms. She only had a camisole and undies on, but still, Nathan felt like an intruder.  
  
Gathering her up in his arms, Nathan set Haley on her bed, bringing the covers up to her chin. Sitting on the foot of the bed, Nathan, not as shocked, set his chin in his palm, as he gazed at the red envelope.  
  
"Hm, what's this?" he asked himself, picking up the envelope, after staring at it for awhile. Since it was already open, Nathan took out the paper that had been shoved inside.  
  
Opening it up, Nathan let the red envelope fall out of his hand. Reading the first line, Nathan cussed aloud, "Holy f_ck! What the hell?!" Reading further, the anxiety of the plane leaving and other thoughts faded from his mind. All he could think about was this letter. No, this note left by, obviously, a stalker.  
  
Finished reading, Nathan tightened his lips, and studied the paper.  
  
"Mmmm." he heard behind him. Remembering his job, Nathan turned around, paper in hand.  
  
Haley was getting to as Nathan approached her side and asked, "When did you start getting this?" bringing the paper into Haley's view. Rubbing her eyes, Haley stretched, and focusing her gaze, read the paper in front of her.  
  
Paling, Haley's eyes turned to Nathan. "Can we not talk about this? It's not like you care anyway. Besides, this type of thing is what bodyguards take care of."  
  
Impatiently, Nathan responded, "News flash. I bAM/b one. Now, answer my question."  
  
Moving him aside, Haley proceeded to get out of bed. Noticing her state of undress, she shrieked and ran into the walk-in closet.  
  
Now Nathan was amused. [i]She realizes NOW that she's half naked?[/i] Smiling, Nathan sat down on the bed.  
  
Feeling foolish talking through a wall, Nathan asked again, "When did you start getting these?"  
  
Haley's voice came out muffled through the wall, "Last month. My friend, Lucas, told me it was what fans do."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Nathan said grimly, "Yeah, one note is bONE THING./b More than 3 is just stalking. So how many did you get so far?"  
  
Haley emerged from her closet, wearing dark blue jeans with a maroon vintage top, and sunglasses holding her hair back, giving her a chic effect. "Can we head out? We're going to be late."  
  
Chuckling now, Nathan responded, "We are late. We missed our plane. I can ask your friend to reschedule." Patting the spot next to him, Nathan asked, "So how many have you been getting? We have enough time to kill, so you can't get out of answering this."  
  
Resisting the urge to scream, Haley walked over and settled on the spot next to him. "Since you're not going to stop asking, might as well quench your curiosity." Rolling her eyes when he grinned, she mumbled, "20."  
  
"20?! And you did bNOTHING/b so far?! Are you really that dumb?! I thought you'd be an exception from all the other celebs, but I guess not!" he exclaimed, shouting, his voice echoing, as he jumped up.  
  
Pulling his arm to bring him to sit down again, Haley looked up at him. Her brown eyes staring into his blue ones.  
  
"I really thought it was a normal thing. Besides, there's nothing you can do about it." She said a little sadly, trying to get him to calm down.  
  
Taking his arm out of her grasp, he in turn reached down and pulled her to her feet. "No, there is. I'm getting you out of here."  
  
Walking out of the room, Haley in tow, Nathan turned when he felt Haley trying to get her hand out of his hand. "What?" he hissed, angry at the stalker for doing this to an innocent person. Angry at himself, why he didn't know. And angry at her for even letting this get too far.  
  
"I need to get my suitcase." She replied, touched that he'd care so much so fast. "We are leaving, am I right?"  
  
"Yeah," he answered gruffly, reluctantly letting go of her hand. Running towards her suitcase, she grabbed it, and ran back towards Nathan, who was grinning at her cuteness. "Here let me take that," he said, seeing her struggling to keep her hold on it.  
  
"No it's okay," she protested, as he grabbed the handle from her and made his way towards the front door, a suitcase in each hand. In awe, Haley walked faster to catch up to him. "Wow, no one carried my suitcase for me before." She exclaimed, touched by the small act.  
  
"It was nothing. Besides, it was too heavy for you." He brushed off, settling the bags into the back of his black Surburban. "I know it's not a limo, but it's sturdy and I can do tricks with this baby, more than a limo could ever do."  
  
Giddy at the prospect of leaving for a vacation, Haley ran to the passer's side and tried to open the door. "Uh, it's stuck." Haley grunted, turning to look at him, her hands still trying to open the door.  
  
Grinning, Nathan took out his keys and unlocked the doors. "Oh," Haley said, blushing. Opening the door, she settled into the car, drawing the seatbelt over her.  
  
Nathan, unable to wipe the silly grin off his face, opened the driver's door. "Don't worry about it. I have to open each door one by one. See?" he said, holding up the car key pad [or whatever it's called]. "I got it specially designed for me, just in case."  
  
Feeling better, Haley smiled back. "So are we going or not?"  
  
Getting into the car, he turned towards the wheel, just as Haley reached over to kiss him on the cheek. Furiously blushing, Nathan asked, "What was that for?"  
  
Smiling still, Haley replied, "For being sweet."  
  
Nathan responded, "Well, then I guess I'll be extra sweet now. And maybe you could land that kiss somewhere else. Let's say, my lips?"  
  
Laughing, Haley rolled her eyes. "You wish!"  
  
~~ hope you liked! Please tell me what you guys think! GOOD or BAD! Thanks! -marg. 


	3. CH 1 PART 2

AU! [Haley would notice that Nathan and Lucas had the same last name, but it wouldn't really matter to her, since many people have the same last name too, but aren't related. JUST TO CLEAR UP THE CONFUSION!] HAPPY READING! -marg.  
  
CH. 1 PART 2  
  
Starting the engine, Nathan took out his cell phone and handed it to Haley, who took it questioningly. "Call your friend and ask him to schedule another flight. Tell him about the note."  
  
Nodding, Haley dialed the number and did exactly that, and was about to hang up when Lucas demanded to know what exactly happened.  
  
"Not now, Luke. I'll tell you later. I'm feeling a little tired," she lied, glancing at Nathan, whose gaze was fixed solely on the road. "I'll call you from inside the plane once we board it."  
  
Giving Nathan a quick smile when he turned to look at her quizzically, she continued, "Once you have the time and plane, call Nathan's cell. Yeah, this is his cell. Okay. I'll talk to you later. Yeah, love you. I will." With that she hung up, and turned over the phone, which was quickly put back into Nathan's jacket pocket.  
  
"So, boyfriend?" Nathan asked, trying not to sound like he was interested.  
  
"Nope. He's only a friend, who's going out with Brooke. You know Brooke right?"  
  
"Who doesn't?" Nathan replied, thanking his lucky stars that Haley was single. "She's in every goddamn magazine out there."  
  
Giggling, Haley responded, "Yeah."  
  
"So you tired or something?" Continuing when he was answered by a quirked eyebrow, "Well you did tell him that you were tired."  
  
Smirking, Haley replied, "I was tired. Of talking to him." At Nathan's laugh, she asked, "Is this your first time bodyguarding or what?"  
  
"My second. Hopefully, you're not like my first," he said, rolling his eyes, while gazing at the road.  
  
Giggling, Haley wondered, "Why? Was she good or bad? Was it even a she?"  
  
"Yeah. And she was my living nightmare. I'm not going to tell you what she did." Nathan trailed off as he saw her pouting, "No matter how cute you look pouting, you are NOT hearing what I went through."  
  
Blushing at the comment, Haley slouched over, "Fine. But you're telling me on the plane. And you can't argue," she added, when she saw that he was about to debate about it, "Because I'm going to be bored, and I need you to entertain me."  
  
"Entertain?" he smirked, raising his eyebrows in unison twice.  
  
"Ew, not THAT kind of entertainment."  
  
Feigning innocence, he replied, "What kind of entertainment? I meant talking."  
  
Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, she replied, "Sure." Quieting down, she added, "Thanks." Nathan, confused at the change of topic, asked, "For what?"  
  
"For keeping my mind off the whole stalker subject. Usually I'm still in a shocked stage even an hour after. And you managed to help me forget after.5 minutes." She said, as she glanced at her watch. "So thanks."  
  
Smiling, Nathan said, "No problem. I'm glad to be of service."  
  
Smirking, Haley shook her head, grinning, "So I guess you want a kiss for that?"  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, when Nathan had the urge to ask her something. Her kiss landed on his lips.  
  
Shocked, Haley pulled back, blushing from embarrassment.  
  
"Wow. I thought it would take you longer to start kissing me there." Nathan joked, hoping she wouldn't be so shocked.  
  
Smiling at how he didn't make a big deal out of it, she joked back, "Well, I had to give in." Winking, she feigned a smile.  
  
Changing the topic, Nathan asked, "So, who are you Haley James?"  
  
"Uh, Haley James?"  
  
Chuckling, Nathan rephrased his question. "What's there to know about you?"  
  
"Oh!" She said, laughing. "Sorry, I'm still in shock mode. Well, I come from a small town called Tree Hill, in North Carolina. I started acting and singing ever since I was 10, then Virgin Records took me in, and I got a hit series on WB. Then the rest is history. How about you? What made you who you are?"  
  
"Well, I was on my way to becoming a basketball star, but after watching James Bond, I wanted to become a bodyguard. And so, after being MVP in my team all throughout high school and college, I went to the military.blah blah. You know the rest."  
  
Seeing Haley stifling her giggles, Nathan asked, "What's so funny?"  
  
"James Bond movies? He's your hero?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"He's not a bodyguard."  
  
"He protected women didn't he?" he retorted, not mad at all. "Yeah, AFTER they'd run into him."  
  
"Well, being a bodyguard is exactly like that."  
  
"And how is that?"  
  
"I protect women AFTER they, or their family, friends, etc., contact me to keep an eye on them."  
  
Rolling her eyes, she responded, "Whatever, tough guy. Sure."  
  
Reaching his hand over to tickle her, he grinned when she started to squirm. "Ahhh! Stop! Hahah! Please, Nathan, stop! I have to use the restroom!"  
  
"Not until you admit that James Bond was a bodyguard!"  
  
"Never!" she screamed, and squealed when his hand reached over to tickle her once again.  
  
~~ liked it? Too short? Didn't like it? Please tell me!!! Any comments are GREATLY appreciated!! And THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS SO FAR! 


	4. flirting and more flirting

Thanks anonymous for your review. HAPPY READING EVERYONE! -marg.  
  
Ch. 2  
  
"Ahh!" Haley screamed, tears from laughing filling up in her eyes. "Nathan, please keep your eyes on the road!" Seeing his hand coming at her again, she tried to press herself flat against the door.  
  
Laughing, Haley squealed as Nathan's hand found her again.  
  
"I am keeping my eyes on the road. You, however, should be sitting properly. Young ladies should be careful." He smirked over at her.  
  
Settling down, since Nathan had taken his hand back to set it on the wheel.  
  
"Careful about what? Whatever, it doesn't matter. I have Scott, Nathan Scott, as my bodyguard." Snickering, Haley mocked.  
  
"Oh, now you're in for it!" Nathan threatened, his hand edging slowly towards her.  
  
"Not again!" she laughed. "Okay I give! I really have to go to the bathroom!"  
  
"That trick doesn't work with me," he replied.  
  
"But I really have to go. And besides, are we almost there yet?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Oh right. I forgot to tell you that your wig and sunglasses are in the back, along with the suitcases."  
  
"Right. Wig and sunglasses." She repeated glumly.  
  
"Not excited?" he asked, looking at her through the corner of his eye. "I thought all celebs loved attention and fans screaming their name."  
  
"Well, I'm not every celeb. I just want to do things normally like every other person out there."  
  
"But you're not every other person. You're Haley James, renowned singer and actress."  
  
"Gee, thanks for enlightening me." She said sarcastically.  
  
"Princess, lighten up! When we get there, wherever we're going, you can be yourself and I'll teach you some things myself."  
  
"Uh-oh. Should I be worried?" She teased, grinning cheekily.  
  
"Funny, princess. Funny."  
  
Glaring at him, she said, "Don't call me princess. Brings back way too many disgusting memories."  
  
"oh?" Nathan asked, very interested. "What kind of disgusting?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, she replied, "My ex-disgusting. Sorry to disappoint ya."  
  
"Whatever, I wasn't interested anyway."  
  
"Right. Whatever you say, Scott."  
  
Nathan grinned as he drove into the airport parking lot. Finding a spot, he pulled in, parked, and proceeded to get out of the car.  
  
"What a sec," he cried as Haley opened her door.  
  
Stopping halfway, Haley watched confused as Nathan jogged from his side of the car all the way around to her door. He opened the side and held the door open, extending his free hand to her. Taking his hand graciously, she stepped out of the car.  
  
Smiling up at him, she said, "You didn't have to do that. I can take care of myself."  
  
Smirking, he replied, "Yeah, I know. As long as I'm your bodyguard, I'll be making sure that you won't hurt yourself in anyway and that no one else will hurt you. Who knows? You could've fallen out of the car." He added the last sentence, jabbing her.  
  
"Very funny." She said to Nathan who was taking out the suitcases. He handed her a blonde wig and Chanel light brown sunglasses.  
  
"I'm not even going to ask why you have these in your car," she said as she begrudgingly took the wig from him, slipping her hair under.  
  
"Good, cause I don't want to recount my so-called adventure just for getting that one wig," he said jokingly.  
  
Finished, Haley looked at him expectantly. "Are we going now or what?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," he answered as his cell phone rang. "Sorry, I should get this," he said as he flipped his cell phone.  
  
"Hello? Oh, yeah she's here. Okay, here." He said, handing the phone over to Haley, who accepted it, already knowing who it was.  
  
"Hey, Lucas. . Yea?. Okay! . okay, thanks so much!" she said, flipping the phone off. Looking at him, she replied, "We're on a private jet with like 10 other people. So you ready?"  
  
Skeptically, he asked, "You sure, right? Cause if you're not sure, then I'm not going with you."  
  
"Why not?" she asked, grabbing for her suitcase.  
  
Holding her suitcase back, he replied, "Because the other girl I guarded wasn't sure, and so plus the fact that we played hide-and-go-seek, we had to ask like 20 different desks. So, hopefully, you're sure, cause if not, you're on your own."  
  
Keeping a straight face, Haley answered, "Oh, I'm not sure."  
  
Heading back towards his car and leaving her bag next to her, he waved his hand. "Then see ya!"  
  
Yelling after him, shocked that he had been serious, "I was just kidding!"  
  
Grinning also, he turned around and responded, "I was also! Did I scare you?"  
  
Calming her pounding heart, she replied, "No. Just almost gave me a heart attack. Leaving me all alone, you're one heck of a bodyguard."  
  
Walking over to her, he gave a half-hug, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "You got that right. I'm probably the best there is."  
  
Shoving him away playfully, she responded, "Best? Right." She laughed. "Stop being so conceited and help me carry my bag."  
  
"And here I thought you didn't need help?"  
  
"Oh, shut up. It's heavy." She said, grinning.  
  
Picking up her suitcase, he followed Haley towards the terminal. "Alright, my lady. Your chariot awaits. And I, your knight-in-shining-armor, will keep you safe from all and every danger that comes your way."  
  
Giggling, Haley turned around to wait for him. Wrapping an arm around his waist, "You're such a goof! Wonder how the last girl kept herself sane."  
  
"You mean how did [b]I[/b] keep myself sane."  
  
"No. How did [b]SHE[/b] keep herself from going insane?"  
  
Pretending to be insulted, he replied, "She's the one who tried to lose me at the airport, then tried to lose me at the hotel. And during the whole trip, tried to outwalk/outrun me. Let me just tell you that she was HELL!" Giving it some thought, he added, "Let's just hope you're not like that."  
  
"Oh, I think I am like that." She said, leaving him behind her as she started to run towards the terminal.  
  
[i]Great going Scott. Giving her ideas, what are you? Stupid?![/i] He thought, grumbling. Trying to catch up, he panicked as he saw her disappear through the airport doors. [i]AH, shit! Give it one hour, you'll find her. Hopefully![/i]  
  
Running in through the doors, he dropped the bags on a bench. Asking some lady to watch over them, he felt someone tap him.  
  
Nathan felt his heart finally start beating when he saw Haley standing in front of him, grinning. "Panicked, did ya? Wasn't that fun?"  
  
Appalled, Nathan bit out, "NO! That was messed up!" Haley was trying to control her laughter. He added, "It's not funny you know."  
  
Stifling her laughter, Haley responded, "Yes it was. Okay. Okay. It wasn't. I'm sorry." She gave him a hug.  
  
"Okay. I'm in a better mood."  
  
Rolling her eyes, Haley responded, "You weren't really freaking out, huh?"  
  
"oh, believe me, I was. I just feel better now." He added, winking over at her.  
  
Rolling her eyes again, Haley tugged on his arm. Pointing over to Gate 35, she said, "It's right over there."  
  
"Okay then. What are we waiting for?" He asked heading over.  
  
"well, you." She mumbled to herself, catching up with him.  
  
Catching the statement, Nathan turned around and replied, "For that, smart aleck, I am not going to be your pillow on the plane."  
  
Bouncing up to him, Haley pouted, staring at him through her sunglasses. "Please? I hate those ugly small pillows they give everyone. It's so bumpy. I need something sturdy."  
  
Emphasizing her point by raising her eyebrows at him, she poked his muscles through his sweater. "Yup, feels pretty sturdy."  
  
Looking up at him expectantly, Haley asked, "So how about it, Scott? You willing?"  
  
Nathan patted her cheek, as if she were a little child. "Sure, kid." He said, earning himself a smack on the arm. "Ow!"  
  
"What kind of a bodyguard are you that can't withstand a smack?"  
  
"A tough one." He answered. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders, he added, "Let me tell you the rules though. Rule number one, no drooling. Rule number two, uh, no touching me anywhere that's not decent."  
  
"Ew! First off, I don't drool, nor would I touch you anywhere at all! I just want a pillow!"  
  
Grinning, Nathan told her. "Hey, you never know, sooner or later, you could be willing to touch me anywhere anytime."  
  
Smacking him on the shoulder, Haley laughed. "In your dreams, Nathan, in your dreams." Nathan smirked, "You don't want to know what you do in my dreams." Rephrasing, Nathan said, "Trust me. You wouldn't want to know what goes on in my dreams."  
  
Disgusted, Haley shook her head. "That's disgusting. And way too much information."  
  
Chuckling, Nathan told her that they should get their tickets first, and so Haley walked off with Nathan trailing behind.  
  
~~ hope you like! And please review! 


	5. magazines

Ch. 3  
  
"So toots, ready to board now?" Nathan asked, pulling her close enough to protectively place his arm around her shoulder.  
  
Looking at him through the corner of her eyes, Haley gave him a glare. "Let me go get a magazine, handsome."  
  
"Handsome? So I'm handsome now?" He grinned. "Why didn't you tell me before? I'd have-"  
  
"Stop right there. I wasn't being serious." She replied, walking out of his hold. Fixing her sunglasses again, she said, "I'm going to get a magazine. Try not to sulk."  
  
Grinning, Nathan followed her, empty-handed since they had passed their luggage to an airport baggage person. "Sulk? Sulk over what? The fact that you don't think I'm handsome? I wouldn't sulk. I'd cry."  
  
Walking into a store, she turned around slightly giving him a quick smile. "I never said you weren't handsome." She explained, heading over to a magazine rack.  
  
"Yes you did." Nathan replied, grabbing a magazine. Without looking at the cover, he just flipped to a random page, grinning widely at a picture of Haley and Brooke together dressed in skimpy clothes.  
  
Looking over from her magazine, she asked, "What are you grinning about? Are you looking at Playboy?"  
  
"I hope so," he said, showing Haley the picture.  
  
"Oh, ew. Flip to another page. I don't want to be the object of your fantasy," she whispered, hoping other customers wouldn't hear.  
  
"I'd be honored if I were you. Being the object of my fantasy is hard. Let's see, the only people that have EVER been in my dreams are Nicole Kidman, Kristin Kreuk, and a few others."  
  
"Honored?! I'm disgusted. I don't have to know that much about you, you know."  
  
"Well, if we're going to be stuck on an island together for the next 2 weeks, then might as well start getting to know each other as best as we can."  
  
Letting out a sigh, Haley went back to looking at the other magazines, deciding which one to buy.  
  
"I'm going to buy this one."  
  
"Which one?" asked Haley, picking out a YM magazine.  
  
"This," Nathan replied, showing her the magazine he'd been looking at the whole time with Haley's picture.  
  
"You're actually going to buy that?" she asked, shocked. "I never thought you'd be reading any women's magazines, let alone In Style."  
  
"Is that what this is?" Closing the magazine to see the cover, Nathan smirked. "Figures. Well, I'll go buy this, which one are you getting?"  
  
"This." Haley answered, holding up YM. "It has Brooke's pictures in it. I'll buy it just to annoy her."  
  
"Hand it over." Nathan held out his hand, waiting for Haley to place her magazine there.  
  
"Why?" Haley held back the magazine, afraid he might do something to it.  
  
"I'm going buy it for you."  
  
"What? Why?" she asked.  
  
"Just let me." Nathan tried to reach for the magazine, but Haley placed it behind her.  
  
"No. I can buy it myself you know."  
  
"Yeah, I realize that, but just let me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm the handsome, gorgeous hunk. Also, I just want to."  
  
"Fine, but next time I'm going to buy you something too."  
  
"Whatever you say, princess. Just wait right here."  
  
Ignoring his statement, she followed him to the cashier. "Wait. Who said you're the handsome, gorgeous hunk?"  
  
"I think you did. But who knows? I could've said it."  
  
"Yeah, I think you did."  
  
"it's okay. Just admit it. I know you want me."  
  
Rolling her eyes through the shades, she replied, "We are so not going there." "See? I told you." He said, as the cashier asked, "Are you guys newlyweds or something?"  
  
"Yes." Nathan answered, as Haley quickly replied, "No."  
  
Glaring at her, Nathan said, "She just doesn't want to admit that she's not single anymore."  
  
The cashier smiled warmly, saying, "I remember when I used to do that. Being single was fun and all, but being married was a whole lot better than being single."  
  
Faking a smile, Haley muttered, "But you weren't married to this guy."  
  
Jabbing her, Nathan said, "Thanks. We'll be going now."  
  
Paying her, Nathan led Haley out of the store.  
  
Haley asked, "Why didn't you correct her?"  
  
"Because it was funny. And there's no use correcting people who reach conclusions about us. What would we tell them?"  
  
"That we're friends."  
  
"Oh, right. Forgot about that option." He said, grinning at her. "So, you ready now? Can we head to the plane?"  
  
Sighing, Haley replied, "Yeah, sure."  
  
Nathan reached over with his free hand to protectively wrap his arm around her shoulders again.  
  
"Are you going to keep doing that?" she asked, finally relenting and wrapping her arm around his waist.  
  
"Well, yeah. There's guys looking at you."  
  
"So?"  
  
"They could be anyone. I'm here to protect you and so I plan on doing my job." "Does your job allow you to become friends with your protectee?"  
  
"I'm not sure, but I sure as hell don't care. We passed that line this morning. I can't go back now and not be friends with you."  
  
Snuggling deeper into his hold she said, "Good cause I don't think I couldn't be friends with you either."  
  
Leading them over to a little car that airports use, he told the driver to head them towards their terminal. Settling down beside Haley, he let her lean her head on his chest. "Tired?"  
  
Smiling sheepishly, she answered, "A little."  
  
"Then sleep. I'll wake you when we're there." Nathan said, putting his arm over her form.  
  
"Okay." She answered closing her eyes.  
  
Nathan stared ahead grimly thinking about the stalker and hoping that the stalker wouldn't know about their location. [i]But I'll protect you no matter what.[/i] Smiling at the sleeping form next to him, he added, [i]Even if it means getting hurt or even killed for your safety.[/i]  
  
~~ hope you liked! –marg. 


	6. plane ride

Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy~! –marg.  
  
Ch. 4  
  
Haley woke up to the plane's engine's starting up. Still leaned on a pillow, Haley looked around quizzically. [i]I'm in a plane.[/i] Her hand played with the blanket's loose threads. [i]Nice blanket though.[/i] She saw people drinking martinis or on a cell phone, talking about business. [i]How'd I get in here? And where's Nathan?[/i]  
  
She sat upright, making someone moan. [i]Oh, no! What if we left him? Oh crap![/i]  
  
Getting up quickly, she tried to make a run for the exit. "Uh, miss. We're lifting off. It's wise if you stay in your seat and buckle up."  
  
"You don't understand. Someone's not here!"  
  
"Who's not here?"  
  
"My friend."  
  
"You mean the one who carried you in here? Or is it someone else?"  
  
Haley paused for a second, biting her lip. [i]Carried me in here? Okay. If she says so.[/i] "So if we're talking about the same person. Where is he?"  
  
"Where you were sitting."  
  
"Whe-? Oh." Haley said, spotting Nathan sleeping in the seat adjacent to the one she had just left. She quickly realized that there hadn't been a pillow at all. None what so ever. [i]Oh, so Nathan did keep his promise.[/i]  
  
Haley's wig and sunglasses had miraculously disappeared and for that, Haley was grateful. She was never one to really like hiding, especially from other people. [i]Haha. Nathan's last protectee.[/i] Giggling at the thought, Haley turned back to thank the attendant, who was smiling broadly at her. [i]Now, why is SHE smiling?[/i]  
  
Seeing Nathan stir, Haley walked over. Sitting down next to Nathan, who was sitting next to the window, she waited until Nathan had taken in his surroundings.  
  
"Hey. I thought you were gone," she whispered. Squinting his eyes a little at her and smiling, he replied, "Hey. Glad that I didn't huh?" Earning himself the roll of her eyes. Still squinting at her, he waited for her to say something. Finally she did.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because you're giving me an odd expression."  
  
Nathan stopped squinting, giving his answer a thought. Content with it, he responded, "It's just that your smile just brightened up this whole plane. It was just too bright."  
  
"Um, was that a pick-up line?" She asked, incredulously.  
  
"I don't know. Was it?" Nathan said, thinking, [i]That wasn't a pick-up line?[/i]  
  
"That wasn't a pick-up line."  
  
"Well, it was supposed to be. I made it up just for ya," Nathan said, smiling at her.  
  
"Oh. Then, I guess thanks." Haley blushed slightly.  
  
"Thanks?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks."  
  
"That's all you're going to say?"  
  
"Well isn't that all I'm supposed to say? It's not like you asked me to go out with you just now or anything."  
  
Thinking over her answer, he looked at her and smiled. "Right."  
  
Smirking at him, she playfully patted his shoulder. "If you ever need a lesson in picking up girls, I'll teach you ones that work."  
  
Raising his eyebrows at her, he responded, "Oh really. And how would you know that they work?"  
  
"Because they worked on me."  
  
"Oh. So you went out with these guys?" He asked, thinking about how dumb pick-up lines were anyway. "Why do guys use those? I mean I had my share of pick-up lines, but aren't they lame?"  
  
"Totally, but I give props to guys who even have the courage to use them. It gives a girl a view of their dorky side."  
  
"So you're saying that I have a dorky side?"  
  
"Yeah." She said matter-of-factly.  
  
"Well, then I'll have to show you how un-dorky I am, huh?"  
  
"I guess so, but that will be hard to prove," she teased, smiling warmly.  
  
"We'll see about that," he responded, grinning.  
  
"Please make sure your seatbelts are on tightly. And please stay in your seats." Came the pilot's message over the speakers. "And we're off." He said, as he started to cruise on the runway, speeding up.  
  
Haley had buckled her seatbelt as fast as she could and resting her head back on the seat, grabbed for Nathan's hand. When she found it, she gripped it as hard as she could when the plane began to move. Nathan smiled softly at her. "Not a fan of airplanes, I take it?"  
  
Paling, she squeaked, "No."  
  
Seeing how livid she had become, Nathan said, "Just lean back. Easy now. You can lean on me. Just sleep and before you know it, we'll be there."  
  
Trying to smile at him, she managed to bite out, "So you could carry me again?"  
  
"Of course. How did you know my ulterior motive?"  
  
"Cause all guys are like that. They have an ulterior motive."  
  
Hurt at the generalization, he replied, "I was only kidding. Not all guys have one, you know? We don't all think with our dicks, you know?"  
  
Haley, trying not to heave, looked at him not believing a word he had just said. "Okay. So you don't believe me." Haley smiled, still livid. "I'll have to show you how a guy really is. Just remember not every guy is like that."  
  
"Yeah I know. Lucas isn't like that."  
  
"Your manager?"  
  
"Yeah. He's my best friend. Anyway, he's going out with Brooke. Well, of course you knew that."  
  
"Yeah." Looking out the window, he said, "Look, we're already up here. You feeling better?"  
  
Looking back, his face almost bumped into Haley's, who had been looking out the window too at the incredible view. Gasping, Haley moved back, almost falling out of her seat. He swallowed, feeling like a guy going through puberty. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Don't worry about. It was my fault. Didn't see you turning around. And yea, I'm feeling better. Thanks." Haley's color had returned, and for that Nathan was grateful.  
  
"Well, if you want to see the view, we could switch seats," he said. "Or you could, you know, sit on my lap?" He suggested, lightening the mood.  
  
Flustered by the thought, she declined. "It's okay. I get a nice view from here." "A view of the landscape and me. Of course you get a FANTASTIC view!" he said jokingly.  
  
"Haha. Not funny." She responded, settling back into her seat. Turning towards him, who was looking out the window, lost in thought, she cleared her throat. Quickly turning around, he just stared her. [i]Wow, he has such nice eyes.[/i] "Uh, Haley?"  
  
Bringing herself to, she blushed. "I was just wondering if you knew where we were going. Cause I heard it's a private island, but I don't know which one it is." "I'm not supposed to tell you." He smiled at her.  
  
"Oh, come on. I'm dying to know," she said, pouting.  
  
"Fine," he answered, helplessly. [i]Damn her. She's just too irresistible with that pout. And her lips look so good to bite. Oh, God. I can't be having those thoughts now! Nathan, calm yourself. Calm yourself! Remember, your job depends on this![/i]  
  
Smiling awkwardly at Haley, he added, "But you can't tell your friend, or else I'm fired."  
  
Grinning at him, she replied, "Of course I wouldn't. Who do you think it was that wouldn't tell me?"  
  
[i]Oh, dammit. Should've thought of that. Better try to get her mind off of it then. What was it that she had to do? Oh, right.[/i]  
  
Taking out his cell phone, he handed it to her. Staring at it for a second, studying it, she looked at him, with a questioning look. "You had to call your friend, remember? Call him."  
  
"Fine, but you're telling me after."  
  
[i]Can't back out now. Stupid, Nathan.[/i] "Fine. Just call him."  
  
"Okay." She answered, punching in the digits again. 


End file.
